In most video games, a map is provided that defines the playable space available to one or more game players. A map may also be referred to as, for example, an area, a stage, a world, a zone, a location, or another similar descriptor. While the particular nature of a map may depend on the type of video game, some non-limiting examples of maps may include a building layout (e.g., one or more floors), a city layout, a forest, a fort, a battlefield, a racetrack, etc. Numerous other examples exist.
In those instances where the same map(s) are played repeatedly in a video game without variety or the introduction of new maps, game players may grow tired of playing the video game after a short period of time.
A lack of maps, or a lack of variety in the maps provided, may result in additional drawbacks for multiplayer video games in which two or more players typically play in a match during a gameplay session in a cooperative or adversarial relationship. One disadvantage of having fewer maps in a multiplayer game (in addition to boredom), is that an appropriate-sized map may not be available for every possible number of players. For instance, a map of a larger scale that is designed (or optimal) for twenty total players in a gameplay session may be too large or challenging (and therefore unsatisfying) for two teams of two players each (four total players). Likewise, a smaller scale map that is designed (or optimal) for eight total players in a gameplay session may be too constrained for two teams of ten players (twenty total players). In either instance, the enjoyment of gameplay may be diminished, resulting in frustrated or discouraged players.
Another example of a drawback associated with a limited number or variety of maps in a multiplayer game is that veteran players may develop more familiarity with available map(s), and hence an unbalanced advantage, over newer players. As such, novice or lower-skilled players, for instance, may feel that they are continually at a disadvantage.
Currently, a “brute force” approach exists to providing game players with more map variety, which is to generate more maps. One disadvantage of this approach is the time and expense required for video game developers to create entirely new maps. Creating new maps may require, among other things, a formidable amount of development time that may negatively impact a developer's ability to provide additional content and/or new titles to consumers. In addition, the new maps must be delivered to the game players' systems, adding additional costs and resources.
Another approach to providing map variety is to limit the availability of certain maps to garners to pre-announced times. For example, a map which might normally be disabled during peak multiplayer gameplay hours may be made available to players at a time when player counts might otherwise be low. This approach, however, also provides disadvantages. For instance, the map that is made available is still a separate map that requires time and expense to create. Further, having a given map available for a limited time period still requires players to play the other available maps in a frequent manner until the pre-announced times, which may result in a poor or unsatisfying player experience.
These and other drawbacks exist with current maps in video games.